This invention relates to tools, and more particularly to a device for maintaining a tubular workpiece in position on a support, such as a ladder.
Various accessories are known for use in connection with a ladder for supporting an object on the ladder. For example, numerous prior art patents disclose various structures for maintaining a paint can or the like in a position where it is readily accessible by a person standing on the ladder.
The present invention also has as its object to maintain an article in position on a support such as a ladder or the like. More specifically, the invention is designed to maintain a tubular workpiece such as an electrical conduit, pipe or other such article, in position on a support such as a ladder. A further object of the invention is to provide a device which allows a workpiece to be temporarily maintained in position on the support, and which provides quick and easy placement of the workpiece into position and rapid removal of the workpiece after completion of an operation being performed on the workpiece.
In accordance with the invention, a device for maintaining a workpiece in position on a support such as a ladder or the like comprises a body adapted for connection to the support, such as the stile of the ladder. Stationary retainer means is provided on the body for receiving the workpiece and fixing its position relative to the support. In a preferred embodiment, the stationary retainer means comprises an upwardly facing tapered slot, with the open top end of the slot having a transverse dimension greater than the largest transverse dimension of the workpiece. This arrangement allows downward movement of the workpiece into the slot. The taper of the slot provides a decreasing transverse dimension to the slot from the top of the slot toward the bottom of the slot. The least transverse dimension of the slot is less than the transverse dimension of the object inserted therein, so that downward movement of the object into the slot causes engagement of opposing sides of the object with the walls of the slot. In this manner, the object is firmly held onto the body by engagement with the walls of the slot, and the desired operation, such as cutting, drilling, threading or the like, can be performed on the object. Thereafter, the object is removed from the slot simply by application of an upward force on the object, which dislodges the object from engagement with the walls of the slot, allowing removal of the object therefrom by passing the object upwardly through and out of the slot.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention comprises a pair of body portions, each of which is adapted for engagement to one of the ladder stiles. Each body portion is provided with a slot as described. Accordingly, the tubular workpiece must have a length greater than the width of the ladder, enabling it to span between the two spaced body portions secured to the ladder stiles.
The invention further contemplates a method of maintaining a tubular workpiece in position on a support such as a ladder or the like, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.